The present invention relates to the manufacture and distribution of all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the manner in which ATVs are packaged for shipment.
In the past, ATVs have typically been packaged for shipment in wooden and cardboard crates that are individually constructed at the factory. While generally providing an effective shipping container, these crates introduce a number of problems into the distribution process. For example, experienced workers are required to assemble the crates as the ATVs come off the production line. Often, construction of the crates can produce airborne particles (such as sawdust) that are undesirable in a facility where the ATVs may be painted. The ATV manufacturers are also required to maintain a significant supply of wood in inventory. In addition, the wooden crates are generally unsuitable for stacking and limit accessibility to the ATV for rework that may occasionally be required. Wood and cardboard is also generally unacceptable for transport to many foreign countries because it can result in bug and beetle infestation.
A wooden crate also creates various difficulties at the destination (typically a retail dealer of ATVs and similar equipment). Various tools, such as pry bars, hammers and saws, have often been required to remove the ATV from the crate. The broken planks and various other pieces that result from disassembling the crate are generally considered to be waste that must be discarded.